Merchant's Guild Crafting Timeline
Category:Crafting Quest Timelines Merchant's Guild The following four quests are available from the Merchant's Guild. Quest: The Guild's Desperation Questgiver: Guildmaster Caska, Merchant's Guild Guildmaster -43237, 4661, 1815 Requirements: Level 25 Crafting Caska asks for you to complete three work orders for his company. They are provided by the official. Complete these work orders, and then return to Caska to complete the quest. For details of the work orders, see: *Ahgram Society Work Orders The quest gives the following: *+10 Merchant's Guild *-10 Society of Invention *-10 Cabal 43350 experience Merchant's Guild Associate Ring: *Crafting Finger (Red) *Required Level: 20 Crafting *Item Level: 30 *Stats: +19 Crafting Tool Use Quest: Joining the Merchant's Guild Questgiver: Guildmaster Caska, Merchant's Guild Guildmaster Requirements: *Level 26 Crafting *Completed the quest "The Guild's Desperation" Caska asks you to decorate a vase. The quest gives the following: *+300 Merchant's Guild *-100 Society of Invention *-100 Cabal 80,000 experience Title: Merchant Guild Artisan Merchant Guild Artisan Ring: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +23 Crafting Tool Use Quest: The Volt Star (Merchant's Guild) Questgiver: Guildmaster Caska, Merchant's Guild Guildmaster Requirements: *Level 30 Crafting *Completed the quest "Joining the Merchant's Guild" *Being a member of the Merchant's Guild *Have at least +100 faction with the Merchant's Guild. Caska tells you that the Society of Invention have had an item stolen from them by the Cabal. Caska says he is not interested in the Society's loss, but believe there is opportunity for profit here. *Caska asks you to speak with Goshi Masape of the Society of Invention. *Goshi gives you a recipe for a "Volt Star Tracking Device" and asks you to craft this for the Society. *Craft the item. You need to provide the nickel ingot, mature cotton bale or artificer's T2 rare. *Deliver the tracking device to Goshi. *Report back to Caska. *Caska asks you to craft another tracking device. This time, he provides the item to make another device. *Craft the item. *Deliver the tracking device to Caska. *Caska asks you to deliver a letter to Nyandi, leader of the Cabal. *Nyandi accepts the letter, and reluctantly agrees to the deal. *Report back to Caska to complete the quest. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Merchant's Guild *-300 Society of Invention *-300 Cabal 250,000 experience @ Levels 34-37 or 237,600 experience @ Level 33 50 silver Merchant's Guild Apron: *Crafting Apron (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +9 Reasoning +45 Finesse +12 Crafting Utility Use +36 Crafting Tool Use Quest: Royal Order Questgiver: Guildmaster Caska, Merchant's Guild Guildmaster Requirements: *Level 35 Crafting (it is a level 36 quest however). *Completed the quest "The Volt Star" *Being a member of the Merchant's Guild *Have at least +200 faction with Merchant's Guild Caska tells you that the Guild has received an order for some furniture from Ahgram royalty, and he wants you to craft the items to meet that order. He requires a Bejewled Mirror, a Luxurious Chair and a Gilded Vase. He says he will provide the key components, but that you will need to make all the metal bindings and then assemble the items from those. Caska gives you the following resources (make sure you have inventory space): *23 Jewels *13 Gold Plating *3 Glass Pane *3 Cut Boards *1 Velvet Cushion Caska gives you one crafting recipe, for "Metal Bindings". These use no components (other than standard crafting utility supplies). He also gives you seven Assembly recipes: Decoration, Styled Wood Frame, Fastened Cushion, Gilding, Bejewled Mirror, Luxurious Chair and Gilded Vase. Go to a workshop and do the following: *Craft sixteen (16) Metal Bindings. *Assemble six Decorations, each using 3 Jewels, 1 Gold Plating and 1 Metal Binding. *Assemble one Styled Wood Frame, using 3 Cut Boards, 1 Jewel, 1 Gold Plating and 3 Metal Bindings. *Assemble one Fastened Cushion, using 1 Velvet Cushion, 1 Jewel and 2 Metal Bindings. *Assemble two Gildings, each using 3 Gold Plating, 1 Jewel and 1 Metal Binding. *Assemble the Bejewled Mirror, using 1 Glass Pane, 1 Jewel and 3 Decorations. *Assemble the Luxurious Chair , using the Styled Wooden Frame, the Fashioned Cushion, 1 Decoration and 3 Metal Bindings. *Assemble the Gilded Vase, using 2 Gildings, 2 Decorations and 2 Glass Panes. *Deliver the final items back to Caska. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Merchant's Guild *-500 Society of Invention *-500 Cabal 297,762 experience @ Level 35 or 332,640 experience @ Level 36 or 368,982 experience @ Level 37 5 silver Title: Merchant Guild Director Merchant Guild Director Ring: *Crafting Finger (Red) *Required Level: 35 Crafting *Item Level: 45 *Stats: +28 Crafting Tool Use Last Updated All the data presented on this page has been fully checked and is up-to-date as of 15th March 2012.